


Forever Stuck

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Series: Sunshine after the Rain [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Engagement, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gallavich, Gay, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Shameless, Toddlers, father/son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: Mickey has had something on his mind that he wants to ask Ian, but he is pretty nervous and he wants it to be perfect.-----* or the one where Mickey pops the question :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OMG Mickey will be in Season 10! can you all believe it?! I am so excited. This has put me back in a reading/writing fanfics mood so here we are domestic gallavich my favs! I hope you all enjoy this :D Comments and Kudos are always welcome. <3

          For months Mickey’s head has been reeling with the same thought. At first he just ignored it, but everytime he was alone it came back to him.  _ ‘Oh we aren’t married,’ _ that’s what Ian had told Yev’s teacher on his first day of school. At first the idea of getting married terrified Mickey, but the more he thought about it the more he started to think that maybe it wasn’t so scary after all. He knew he loved Ian, and he knew that he wanted to be with him and only him, so what was stopping him. Mickey finally decided to start thinking of ways that he could propose to Ian, but before he did there was one person he had to talk to.

 

***

 

         Later in the day after Yev arrived home from school, Mickey asked his son to come sit on the couch with him. “What is it Daddy? I wanna go play.”

 

“I just want to talk to you for a few minutes, but before I do you have to promise me you won’t tell Ian,” Mickey said.

 

“Ooo like a secret?” 

 

“Yeah exactly, bud.”

 

“Ok!” Yev said excitedly.

 

“Alright, well I was wondering... Basically I just wanted to know. Yev, you know how-”

 

“Daddy, spit it out.”

 

“Ok, Sorry... Um, well you know how daddy loves Ian?”

 

“Yes, and I love Ian too.”

 

“That’s right. And you know how all your friends have mommies and daddies who are married?”

 

“Yeah, but you and mommy don’t wanna get married because you were a shithead husband,” Yev said with a straight face.

 

“Hey don’t say that word,” Mickey said cracking a smile.

 

“Sorry daddy.”

 

“Ok, maybe I was kind of a shitty husband to her, but that’s only because I was in love with Ian... Whatever not the point. Yev, how would you feel if I married Ian?”

 

“Really?!” Yev said as he jumped off the couch in excitement. 

 

“Yep. Would that make you happy?”

 

“Yes! So Ian would be my other daddy?”

 

“Well, Ian already is your other daddy, but yeah I guess officially he will be.”

 

“Ok! I’m so excited!” Yev exclaimed just as the door opened and Ian walked in. 

 

“Hey there’s my boys,” Ian said as he walked over and kissed Yev on the head and Mickey on the lips. “What are you so excited about buddy?” He asked Yev. Mickey then shot Yev a look thinking,  _ oh great it’s already spoiled _ .

 

“Daddy just told me that my friend David could sleep over this weekend!” Yev blurted shooting his dad a toothy grin. Mickey looked towards his kid eyebrows in his hairline then quickly settled for a smile at Ian so not to show the surprise on his face. 

 

“Oh he did, did he?” Ian said as he slid off his shoes giving Mickey a questioning glance. “Well, we will definitely be talking about this later,” he said through his teeth, smile still planted on his face.

      Ian then went into his and Mickey’s bedroom to change out of his work clothes. Mickey turned towards the still smiling 5 year old to his left and said, “Haha nice try kid.”

 

“Well, Daddy now you have to let David come or else Ian will know we lied,” Yev said with an innocent look. Mickey scowled but agreed telling Yev that his friend could stay.  _ Kid sure is a sneaky little shit. _

 

***

       Later that night when he and Ian were getting ready for bed, Ian decided to talk to Mickey about the sleepover situation. “Hey, not that it’s a huge deal, but were you planning on mentioning to me that we would have an extra kid over here this weekend?” Ian asked.

 

“Oh, um… well I don’t know I guess I just kind of figured that it wouldn't matter to you.”

 

“Well I guess it doesn’t, but I just kind of thought that you would let me know. I mean we are in this together and I kind of would like to be involved in these decisions,” Ian said.

 

“You’re right, man. I’m sorry. The kid was just so excited and I love seeing him happy… I love seeing you both happy. That’s all I want you know, your happiness. You’re happy right?” Mickey asked feeling twitchy and nervous all of a sudden.  _ Damn he needed to chill out. _

 

Ian smiled and looked back and forth with a brow raised. “Yeah, Mick of course i’m happy. Why are you asking? Aren’t you?” 

 

“Yeah. I’m happier than i’ve ever been actually, and it’s all thanks to you,” Mickey said with a smile that took over his entire face. He leaned in and grabbed Ian’s chin pulling their faces together, landing a light kiss on Ian’s lips. Ian wasn’t sure what had got into the dark haired man, but he was definitely not complaining. 

 

***

       On Friday afternoon Mickey went to go pick up Yevgeny from the elementary school. 

“Hi Daddy.”

 

“Hey buddy, how was school?”

 

“Good! Mrs. White had a math problem on the board and I solved it all by myself!” Yevgeny said excitedly. 

 

“Alright good job. You’re gonna be good at math just like your old man,” Mickey said smiling with pride. “Alright bud we are heading to meet with Aunt Mandy.”

 

“Why? What are we going to do?” Yev asked.

 

“You’ll see.” 

 

         They arrived at the Mall and saw Mandy sitting in the food court. “Hey Asswipe,” Mandy greeted hugging her brother.

 

“Hey Douche bag.”

 

“Hi Aunt Mandy!” Yev greeted jumping towards her.

 

“Hey squirt. How have you been?” Mandy asked picking up her nephew.

 

“Good!” Then Yev’s eyes got big and he turned towards his dad motioning for him to come close so he could whisper in his ear. “Can we tell Aunt Mandy our secret?” 

Mickey pulled away smiling and said “Yeah why don’t you tell her.”

 

“Ok! Aunt Mandy guess what?!”

 

“What?” Mandy asked smiling at Yev and giving Mickey questioning glance.

 

“Daddy is going to ask Ian to marry him!” Mandy’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She looked at Mickey and started jumping up and down with Yev still in her arms. 

 

“Oh my god Mickey are you serious?” Mickey just smiled at her so happy for his sister’s support. “I am so happy for you!” Mandy said hugging her brother tight. 

 

“The reason I asked you to meet me here today though is because I kind of need your help… ring shopping,” Mickey said with a nervous smile.

 

“Ok, yeah. I am seriously so excited I could pee!” Mandy said which caused Yev to start giggling. 

 

       As they looked through the Mall none of the rings they looking at screamed ‘pick me’ like Mickey thought it should, and he was starting to get impatient. “Ugh it should not be this damn hard to pick out a stupid ring,” Mickey groaned.

 

“Well Mick, maybe you are looking too hard.”

 

“Hey Daddy.”

 

“I don't know I just feel like it needs to be special,” Mickey explained.

 

“Daddy.”

 

“I get that but don’t you think Ian would like something simple?” Mandy asked.

 

“Daaadddddyyyyyy!” Yev hollered.

 

“What Yev? I’m busy.”

 

“Fine then I won’t show you,” Yev pouted turning away from his dad arms crossed.

 

“Show me what, Yev?” Mickey asked.

 

“Nope you didn’t want to listen so i’m not showing you.”

 

“God he is so your son,” Mandy snickered. Mickey glared at her before turning back towards Yev.

 

“I’m sorry Yev i’m just getting a bit impatient here we have been looking forever now. Can you please show me?” Mickey asked setting a hand on his son’s shoulder.

 

“Fine,” Yev huffed out, rolling his eyes. “There.”

Mickey looked down to see where Yev was pointing at a [solid gold band](https://www.amazon.com/Zealmer-Classic-Titanium-Wedding-Finished/dp/B076P55MGG) that was simple, but perfectly Ian. 

 

“Yev that is it! That’s the ring,” Mickey said smiling. He then picked up his son and hugged him a little too tight. 

“Daddy you’re crushing me.”

 

“Oh… sorry,” Mickey said setting his son back down with a smile on his face. Mickey told the man behind the counter which ring he wanted and the correct size, which they had in store. He paid and the man handed him a small bag with the black leather box inside. 

 

*** 

        Over the next few weeks Mickey spent nearly every second trying to think of the perfect way to propose to Ian, but every time that he thought he had an idea something about it just didn’t feel right. Public proposals weren’t their thing, and just about every place where they had a big moment in their relationship there were more bad memories than good. So Mickey was back to ground zero. 

  
       He was beginning to feel hopeless. He then started pacing the living room in the apartment that he and Ian shared. “Come on, think,” Mickey said to himself chewing a hole into his lip. “God how do people do this shit? Maybe I should just say it like ‘Hey do you wanna marry me?’... Nah, that’s too casual he’d probably say no.”  _ Oh god is he gonna say no?  _ He thought, eyes wide before shaking the thought away.  _ No come on you are getting ahead of yourself here. “ _ Ok, so just do it ... Don’t be a pussy just say the words, ‘Will you Marry me?” Mickey tested the words out and thought he didn't hate the way they sounded coming from him, but now he just had to actually get them out in one go when he was saying them to Ian. “Ugh ok, Fuck,” he took a deep breath before rubbing a hand down his face, grabbing the small black box out of his pocket.  _ Just do it. Ok… one knee _ , he thought to himself closing his eyes as he set his left knee onto the floor. He slowly opened the black ring box and said calmly “Ian, will you marry me?” He was so deep in concentration that he didn’t hear the door squeak open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the link attached to the words "solid gold band" is Ian's ring that yev picked out. I hope the link works for everyone. :)


	2. Chapter 2

          Ian walked into the house with an arm full of groceries that he dropped as soon as he saw Mickey in front of him down on one knee. 

 

“Ian, will you marry me?” Mickey asked calmly eyes closed. Ian’s eyes went wide and his breathing sped up.  _ Was this actually happening right now? Was Mickey Milkovich actually on his knee asking Ian to marry him?  _ Mickey’s eyes then opened and he saw a very shocked redhead standing in front of him. 

 

“Are you serious?” Ian asked.

 

“No! This wasn’t supposed to happen this way,” Mickey said grabbing a handful of his own hair.

 

“So you aren’t asking me to marry you?” Ian asked face falling a little.

 

“No… I mean yes! Yes I am asking. I just meant no i’m not, not asking… I want to. Marry you that is,” Mickey said voice shaking. “Will you marry me?”

 

“Oh my god, Mick! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!!” Ian then lept towards Mickey landing on top of him kissing him all over. “I can’t believe this. You want to marry me.”

 

“Yeah I do,” Mickey chuckled.

 

“Wait… where did the ring go?” 

 

“Oh here,” Mickey said grabbing the box that was thrown to the side when Ian jumped towards him. He took the ring out of its box and put it on his fiancé’s left ring finger.  _ Fiancé, that would definitely take some getting used to.  _ Ian looked at the gold band around his finger and then smiled up at Mickey. “I love it.” 

 

Mickey smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Ian said with a smile that he was pretty sure would never disappear from his face.

 

        Both men grabbed the groceries and put them all away, then spent the rest of their night admiring each other’s bodies.

 

***

        The next day they decided to tell Mandy, Yev, and Svetlana, since Yev was with her today. First Ian called Mandy. 

 

“Hey Mands.”

 

“Hey Ian, what’s up?” 

 

“Have you noticed that Mickey has been acting kind of off lately?” Ian asked. Mickey side glanced Ian giving him a questioning look. Ian just put a finger up to his mouth telling Mickey to be quiet. 

 

“Oh um not really, why?”

 

“I don’t know he has just been acting secretive and i’m worried that he may be cheating on me,” Ian said lips pressed together trying to hold back laughter.

 

“Oh Ian don’t worry about that. Mickey loves you and I know he wouldn’t do that.”

 

“But how do you know? You have no proof,” Mickey watched Ian’s less than perfect acting skills.  _ This idiot. His idiot.  _ He smiled.

 

“Ugh ok Ian listen if I tell you something you can’t say anything and you have got to pretend to be surprised.”

 

“Ok I will,” Ian smiled at Mickey and Mickey made an annoyed face towards Ian’s phone. 

 

“Mickey is planning on proposing.” 

 

“Damn bitch, that’s the last time I tell you a secret,” Mickey said to his sister in an annoyed tone.

 

“Shit!”

 

“Yeah, I already fucking did it thank fuck or you would have ruined it!” Mickey said rolling his eyes and Ian could not stop laughing. 

 

“Well congrats!”

 

“Yeah thanks. Whatever.”

 

“Thank you Mandy!” Ian said still laughing at the look on Mickey’s face. 

 

       They pulled up to Svetlana’s apartment and Ian ran out of the car, towards her door and knocked eagerly.

 

“Coming!” Ian could hear Yev shout from the other side of the door. “Hi Ian! Mooommm it’s Ian and Daddy!”

 

“впусти их,” Svetlana called from the other room.

 

“Mom said to come in. What are you guys doing here?” Yev asked.

 

Ian smiled and took the ring off his finger putting it up to his eye and looking through it while saying, “I have a feeling that you know something about this?”

 

“You asked him?!” Yev gasped.

 

Mickey chuckled at his son and said, “yeah bud. It was kind of on accident but he said yes anyways.”

 

“Well duhh,” Yev and Ian said at the same time making them both laugh.

 

        Just then Svetlana came into the other room overhearing. What they were talking about and told Mickey, “Well, you not make our marriage work, but maybe this one stick, yes?”

 

“Yeah, I think so,” Mickey said giving his ex wife a small small. 

 

“Ok, well then I am happy for you both.”

 

“Thanks, Svet,” Ian said standing to hug her and she let him. 

 

***

        Over the next few days, Ian told all the Gallagher's about the engagement and they all seemed to be pretty supportive apart from the few times he heard ‘are you sure you want to do this?’ and ‘you know this is forever right? Like you’re stuck’, to which Ian replied with a smile and a nod. He couldn’t think of anyone else to be stuck with forever than Mickey. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so our boys are engaged now in my little series, if you have't read the other fics in this series yet you totally should because they all go together. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
